Athlim
Athlim is the Greek God of Sport, Fitness, Fair Play, Competition and Triumph. He is the son of Zeus and Hera, and his symbols include the silver torch, the javeline, the leopard and the mountain. History Birth and mortality Athlim was one of the very few children of Zeus and Hera, the respective Olympian Gods of the Sky and of Motherhood. When he was born, Hera, overwhelmed by joy, suddenly realized that her immense pride at having such a literally beautiful son - in stark contrast to her previous son Hephaestus, who had been absolutely hideous - had endangered her loyalty to her own status as the Queen of Olympus. Against Zeus's wishes, Hera revoked Athlim's godhood and threw him from Olympus just as she had done Hephaestus. Enraged, Zeus, summoned an immense bird to save him from falling, but unable to carry him back to Olympus without Hera officially revoking her status as Queen of Olympus, Zeus sent him to Sparta where he was raised by Chiron. Chiron was never made aware of Athlim's godhood whilst he had the boy, but he trained him to be a warrior under Zeus's instructions. However, Athlim developed a much deeper interest in competition as opposed to sport and, by combining combat prowess and training with public competition, he created the Olympic Games. He proved himself, even with his godlike perception and physique, to be an incredibly talented and knowledgeable sportsman, inspiring a series of activities that would derive famous and popular sports. Zeus watched Athlim's progress into adulthood as a mortal, and Dionysus once derided Zeus for shedding a tear for his son. Duel with Ares Dionysus proved to become extremely jealous of Athlim for being the new favourite son, the new perfect son of Hera and Zeus - an opportunity that Dionysus, not being Hera's son, had never been offered. He instigated a betting game between the Second-Generation Olympians, of whom the winner would challenge Athlim to a duel and hopefully kill the young man. Ares won, and eagerly went to face Athlim, disguising himself as a mortal athlete and Athlim's biggest fan. Athlim, curious and confident, accepted the War God's challenge. The duel that followed took them across Greece and lasted several weeks, without either opponent exhausting or even landing a single blow on one another, whilst the rest of Olympus - including an eager Dionysus and a curious Hera - watched the competition play out. Eventually, there was a single moment at the very stroke of midnight on the final day, where Athlim and Ares, drunk on the intense excitement of the fight, simultaneously aimed blows at one another's necks, but stopped just short of beheading each other, where their eyes connected and Ares lowered his sword, proudly acclaiming Athlim's performance in the battle. Ares left, verbally explaining that he refused to kill his brother, especially such a perfect example of the Olympian God made mortal. Dionysus' revenge, and rise to Godhood Furious at being thwarted by Ares's uncharacteristic compassion, Dionysus decided to bring out the big guns and plagued Athlim's mind with visions that told him of his true heritage, and how Hera in particular had tried to kill him moments from birth. Dionysus intensified these visions by prompting Athlim to drink a supernaturally-enhanced bottle of wine that Dionysus relentlessly refilled so that Athlim would drink himself into insanity. Athlim drank to quench the visions, but they only intensified. Eventually, in an alcoholic rage, Athlim travelled up a nearby mountain and screamed curses and derisions at Hera, calling her a hypocritical coward for exuding a faith in family but casting out her son for being so perfect, when in contrast she had done the same previously to Hephaestus for him being too ugly. Athlim kept screaming this at the sky, and Hera responded with an apocalyptic thunderstorm to frighten him but he kept screaming at her. Just as Dionysus had planned, Hera turned wrathful and transported herself down in front of her son, in her Divine Form so she would obliterate Athlim. However, Athlim survived looking at Hera's divine form completely unmarked, to Dionysus's horror: Zeus, in the milliseconds it had taken for Hera to transport herself, had immediately granted Athlim immortality and godhood. In an envious fury, Dionysus tried to personally attack Athlim but Zeus arrived and physically restrained him. Zeus declared that Athlim had become an Olympian God of Sport and he was free to join Zeus on Olympus with his own throne and deitial status. Fight with Hephaestus Athlim and Zeus both had a fantastic relationship of father and son, and Hera confessed that she was deeply sorry for trying to discard him as an infant. To Dionysus's shock, Athlim also forgave him for his jealous grudge against him. He and Ares especially developed a profound brotherly relationship, and invented the chariot race together because it simulated combat techniques and also provided a person with a sense of pride, competitiveness and sportsmanship. He enjoyed the progress of the Olympic Games, especially when they developed into a worldwide celebration. However, Athlim was not without people who still envied him, especially Hephaestus, his older brother. The Fire God was extremely jealous of him, much more so than Dionysus, and in the Olympian Throne Room he invoked the right to challenge Athlim to a physical contest, without the use of weaponry or outside assistance. Hephaestus ranted towards Hera that she was a hypocrite, not affording Athlim the same distaste she had been famous for doing to him. Athlim calmly defended his mother, and tried to pacify Hephaestus, but Hephaestus would not be swayed. Hephaestus made both himself and Athlim swear on the River Styx not to use weapons in this contest, and all the other Olympians not to interfere, which they did. In the fight that followed, Hepheastus became confident that he was the stronger of the two and the more combatively experienced, and Athlim personally agreed that Hephaestus was the strongest, though he deceptively tried to use raw strength to battle him. The fight rocked the Throne Room and caused earthquakes down on earth. Hephaestus quickly and repeatedly managed to physically outmatch Athlim, but when Hephaestus had him pinned down properly, Athlim revealed his true strategy - he abandoned strength altogether and cunningly slipped under Hephaestus's grip, taking him off guard, and then restrained his brother, softly asking him to yield. Hephaestus accepted defeat, and Athlim took this as the inspiration for wrestling sports to involve a defeated opponent to be offered the opportunity to yield and live rather than being killed or further injured. With the terms that were sworn upon the River Styx evaporated, Zeus furiously blasted Hephaestus with the Master Bolt and threatened to give him a period in Tartarus for the violence he'd caused, but Athlim stepped in the path of the lightning, claiming not to blame Hephaestus for his jealousy. Zeus calmed down and Athlim expressed forgiveness for his brother. The Olympic Games and Apati Athlim's most powerful and prominent time of existence was obviously during the Olympic Games, where he admitted to adoring the sheer camaraderie of the event. During one particular games, which he considered to be the most difficult so far, he took mortal form and, swearing on the River Styx to be unable to use his powers for the duration of the event, competed in the games and won every event easily because, even without his Godlike strength and power he was still extremely experienced and impressive physically and mentally. However, the very first time he would unleash his wrath came finally with who was apparently the greatest sportsman in Sparta, Apati. Chronokinetically observing the athlete's past, Athlim deduced - with assistance from Athena - that Apati was undeniably a great athlete, but not as great as he arrogantly thought he truly was. Apati quickly progressed impressively through the Olympic wrestling tournaments until he came against an opponent who was shorter, but still a deal more skilled and luckier than Apati (Which Apati was completely aware of). Apati 'cunningly' laced poisonous toxins into his opponent's eyedrops so that he would be at a disadvantage, an act which made Athlim furious. Athlim immunized the opponent to the poison and cursed Apati so that, during the fight, he did the exact opposite of what his brain commanded him to do. As a result, Apati was permanently crippled and unable to continue. When confronted by Zeus for his actions, the Sky God concluded that Athlim's actions were not only justified but also exemplary about being fair-minded, as per his status as the God of Sport. Personality Athlim is generally a fair-minded God, with a keen sense of honour and a staunch distinction between right and wrong, which tends to overrule his actions. However, he is widely famed to be extremely competitive, confident and very self-assured, but at the same time not arrogant like Ares and Apollo. That being said, he is on good relations with Ares, because both their areas demand competitiveness and physical perfection. Athlim's sense of fair play made him perfect to be the God of Sport. Athlim is extremely disciplined and authoritative, and is a stickler for the rules, especially when it comes to competitive sports. However, when he encounters a certain amount of unfair play, such as fixing a sport so that the rules favour one side or one individual in the wrong ways, he will show that he does have a dark side. For example, when Apati fed poisonous toxins into his opponent's eyedrops in order to win in a duel, Athlim cursed him so that, when the fight started, he did the exact opposite of what his brain told him to do, resulting in him being crippled for life. Athlim admitted that his least favourite sport was chariot racing, because it had a vast history of resulting in brutal deaths and injuries that he considered completely unnecessary. However, he and Ares both created this sport because it simulated the required techniques and skills for cavalry warfare and advanced combat. He also admitted that he loved the Olympic Games because it meant the whole world uniting together to compete in the ultimate display of sportsmanship, but he reacted furiously when the spirit of the Games was derided by the use of drugs and one-sided scoring systems. Athlim believed that, though sport was about winning and fair play, it was ultimately about finding the true perfection of a person's character - he felt that, only through playing against each other can humans find their true spirit. Athlim is exceptionally intelligent and calculative, shown by his incredible ability to create complicated and deeply sophisticated sports, events and activities, and how he calculated who should win and why. Though he violently disapproved of cheating and unfair play, to the point that he would curse those who went too far with such practices, he was willing to accept that they did occasionally win, so long as they regretted it in some way afterwards - he would sometimes ensure that this happened himself. His calculative nature did not make him emotionless, though, and he was extremely impressed with, and willing to acclaim or reward, extreme dedication to a sport, team or situation, or if a person was particularly brilliant at a sport or doing something revolutionary to it. He was rumoured to be judgemental of his children and the accomplishments they made, but in fact he was actually immensely proud of them and offered all of them subtle advice and encouragement so that they perfected their talents. Athlim also says that he adores how sport has been portrayed in fiction, admitting that he wished he'd be allowed to actually create the sport Quidditch. His favourite films regarding a sport is Moneyball because it revolutionised how sport was observed in a more analytical way, Cool Runnings because it portrayed the idea of ethnic equality among sportsmen. Appearance Athlim is extremely handsome and described to be the ultimate Olympic athlete as far as physique - he has the build of a runner, with a muscular frame that balances strength with flexibility. He has viridian blue eyes and gelled ochre hair styled like Roger Federer, and his skin is claimed to be perfectly tanned. He is dressed in shorts that stop just above the knees, and a baseball top with a snarling leopard emblazoned on the chest. The left side of his shorts and right of his shirt are black, whilst the contrary are white. His white socks reach above his ankles and he wears black sneakers with javelines pictured diagonally stabbing from the ankle to the little toe, and he wears a sweatband around his forehead. He always carries a large baseball bat on his person. When he competed in the Olympic Games, he was dressed in nothing but a white Greek robe fitted with a belt that had a golden buckle etched with a mountain. Powers As a son of Zeus and Hera, Athlim is an extremely powerful God: * Prowess in Battle: Athlim is extremely skilled and experienced at all forms of combat. This is because there are a great deal of sports that incorporate or completely immerse combat - making him an expert archer, swordsman, fencer and a master of all martial arts known to man. Because of this, he is a ferocious opponent. He was able to fight his brother Ares in sword combat to a constant stalemate over several weeks, though Ares commented that Athlim perfectly utilised the advantages he had and could have actually beaten Ares. He was also able to grapple with Hephaestus, who is one of the physically strongest of the Olympians, to a standstill, and when the Fire God pinned him down he used cunning to escape and restrain Hephaestus. * Sports: As the God of Sports, Athlim has divine authority over sports: ** Sports proficiency: Athlim has infinite knowledge and experience with all sports ever created by man or God. He excels at tennis and swimming, and when he is seen playing baseball it is remarked that he plays it with the experience and attitude of a man who has played it for hundreds of years and never gained a strike. He personally took part in what he saw as the hardest of the Olympic Games and won easily. ** Sports manipulation: Athlim has divine authority over sports competition, as well as being able to manipulate the odds of a game or the 'gravity' of the situation. When he discovered that Heptarian had manipulated the entire Olympic events over an entire year, Athlim literally manipulated the events so that he not only lost but was humiliated. ** Sports knowledge inducement/removal: He is able to induce or remove the knowledge and enthusiasm * Telumkinesis: He has a great amount of control over weapons, but primarily concerns sports gear: ** Disarmament: He is able to disarm people of their weapons, but he is unable to do this with weapons such as the Lightning Bolt, Helm of Darkness or Trident. ** Conjuration: He is shown to be able to conjure throwing darts into his sleeves with a flick of his hands. ** Weapon transformation: He is able to transform a tennis racquet into a bouquet. ** Weapon density manipulation: He is able to manipulate the density or solidity of objects, once doing so to a baseball bat so that it shatters once hitting a ball. * Justice: As the God of Fair Play, he has a very broad amount of authority and control over fair play and justice in sports. He is able to prevent any arguments in sport from going out of proportion unless they absolutely should. He is also, through his tremendous knowledge and authority over sport, able to deduce and judge whether or not a person deserves a punishment that is dealt to them, as he did with Ben Johnson and several other offenders in sport. * Biokinesis: As the God of Fitness, he has divine authority over the human physiology and physique: ** Vitakinesis: He has authority over healing: *** Cure: He at one point cured Apati's opponent of being blinded by him so that he could beat Apati in their fight ** .Muscle manipulation: Athlim is able to manipulate the physique and overall physical condition of a person, and thus is able to induce anorexia and osteogenesis (But this does not entirely qualify as osteokinesis) ** Sensory manipulation: Athlim famously manipulated the sensory and nervous system of Apati so that he did the precise opposite of what his brain told him to do. * Chlorokinesis: He has divine authority over the nutrition of food, able to increase or decrease it at will. He can also conjure food to his hands with a snap of his fingers, and even conjured a breakfast buffet at Camp Half-Blood. * Alcokinesis (Limited): Athlim had a certain control over alcohol, as he was able to induce alcoholism into people and even remove the effects of alcohol, and even induce such effects to extremely intense levels. * Curses: He is able to induce and manipulate brutally powerful and punishing curses on people, countries and objects. He once cursed Ben Johnson for taking steroids during a run by having the press humiliatingly expose him for his crimes. * Atmokinesis (Limited): When a team of canoeists in the Commonwealth Games threatened violence against the judges if they didn't doctor the scores or the severity of the course they had to run, Athlim furiously cursed them by causing a storm to upturn their raft and break several of their bones permanently. * Chronokinesis: He has a certain amount of control over time, as he is able to relive sports events that he enjoyed in the past, which can either appear only to him or as Iris message-like illusions in front of people he wants to see them. * Odikinesis: As the God of Competition, Athlim has divine control over the feelings and emotions which are experienced during sports and general competition, particularly determination, confidence and drive. He is able to, simply by speaking or just thinking, cause people to become even more confident than they thought possible before a competition. * Hypnokinesis (Limited): He is able to reasonably manipulate the dreams of others, which he tends to do with sportsmen so that they dream of victory or defeat in order to motivate or demoralise them, thus manipulating their behaviour afterwards. However, his ability to do this is surpassed by Morpheus and Hypnos. Attributes Weapon His primary attribute is his baseball bat Thriamvos (Greek for Triumph), which he can transform into a hand-and-a-half sword. The sword is silver with a Celestial Bronze hilt and pommel, and the blade is so incredibly precisely thin that, if observed facing the edge, it would appear almost transparent. Thriamvos has a mountain etched into the centre of the crossguard. Camp Half-Blood His Cabin at Camp Half-Blood is styled like a large gymnasium-like building with an exterior of double-glazed glass and steel walls and roofs. The interior of the Cabin has access to underground gymnasiums with a baseball court and swimming/diving pool. His children are all in the pinnacle of the physical condition, vastly knowledgeable and talented in all sports and can exude an aura that induces confidence and self-assurance in the same way that Ares' children exude an aura that instils violence. Mount Olympus His throne is a silver revolving chair shaped like an American football facing upwards, with an armchair-like red cushion on the back, seat and arms. In a similar style to the Iron Throne from ''Game of Thrones, ''the throne is decorated with a hedgehog of tennis racquets, baseball bats, snooker cues, fencing rapiers and javelins.Category:Character Category:Greek Deity Category:Immortal Category:Children of Zeus Category:Children of Hera Category:Gods Category:Original Gods